I need one, tell me something!
by soccergirl45
Summary: Not really a summary, but HGHP romance later. Please give me a good title.


A/N- This is my second fanfic, my first one wasn't very good, so I started this one, please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own, so you don't sue  
  
Oh, and like a lot of other people, I can't do italics, so I did the * instead, the thoughts aren't done like that, but spells and other stuff are  
  
Now, read!!!  
  
'What can I do?' he thought. 'I like her, but she only thinks of me as a friend...'  
  
"Potter, can you please come out of dreamland and demonstrate how to turn the hedgehog into a goblet?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Uh, sure professor, *Humonlus*" Harry said. The hedgehog that had been sitting in front of him suddenly disappeared, and in its place was a silver goblet.  
  
"Perfect Potter, 10 points for Gryffindor! Now, would everyone please try it."  
  
Soon there were whooshing wands and voices saying *Humonlus*, or something similar. In Neville's case, he said *Hamanus* and his hedgehog just disappeared...  
  
"That was really good Harry!" Hermione said. "Even I can rarely do it on the first try."  
  
'She thinks it's really good' thought Harry. That's who he'd been thinking about for the past 15 minutes, well, actually, the past 4 years... She was so perfect, her hair, her face, her entire body. He wanted her, and he couldn't stop thinking about her, but why would she ever like him? Yeah, he was good at Quidditch, but he knew that she was only interested in books and smarts, he'd have to work on that.  
  
"Harry, hellooooo?" his other friend, Ron, interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about how we have Potions next," he quickly said, hoping that would be a good cover up.  
  
"Oh, ok, I hope Snape doesn't take away those points you just got."  
  
"Weasley, can you do the transfiguration, our do you need to work on it for homework?" Professor McGonagall came up behind him and asked.  
  
"I can do it professor, *Humonlus*," Ron said. Again, the hedgehog was turned into a goblet, only this time it was gold.  
  
"Very good," she told him. Then she turned to the class and said, "Ok, class dismissed, and be sure you can perform this transformation by the next class."  
  
The three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and left the classroom. They headed down to the dungeons for potions. When they arrived, they all sat down and the table farthest from the front.  
  
"Ok, now everyone, get in groups of three and follow the directions on the board to make a love potion," Snape told them as words appeared on the board telling them the potion.  
  
"Great, at least we can all work together," Harry stated and he got out the ingredients. "Okay now, Hermione, since you're the only one who can do it, go ahead so we can get a good grade."  
  
"C'mon Ron, the only way you'll pass you're OWLs is if you get good at it. Now, you guys do it and I'll tell you the ingredients you need and tell you if you mess up. That way we can get the good grade you want, *Ron*."  
  
'Fine with me,' thought Harry. 'As long as she's near me I don't care what I have to be doing.'  
  
"Ok, now, 3 lizards tongues, stir quickly for 5 minutes...," Hermione began telling them what they needed for the potion.  
  
'Ah, her lovely voice, talking to me,' thought Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry? Only 5 minutes, not six," said Ron.  
  
"Now, 8 drops of unicorn blood and 2 toenails," she told them.  
  
The class continued like this for the next 45 minutes.  
  
"Okay, class," came Snape's ice cold voice. "Please turn in your potions to the front of the class, they should be baby pink."  
  
"Well, even with the mishaps, our's seems to be fine, I'll take it up," said Hermione. "You guys get ready to go."  
  
When she was back, they started back to the common room where they would supposedly begin working on their homework before dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, how did you like it??  
  
I hope it was long enough and made sense, it'd get more, interesting, later, more HG/HP  
  
Now, R/R!!! 


End file.
